Updates
Current Version The current version is 1.5.0.5, released ? Version 1.45 * Added 3 new bounties- Flying Bloon, Worm Bloon and Bloon Knight. * Added tier 5 to some bounties- Bad Bully Bloon, Annoying Bloon and Clown Bloon. * Added Prison Break missions for the other 7 bounties. * Made some bounties harder. * Balanced towers. * Fixed bugs. Version 1.4 * Added new game mode, Nightmare. * Added Trophies and Bloon Souls. * Added final mission- tier 1, 2, and 3. * Added final boss. * Added birthday party. * Added 8 more alts (Now every tower has an alt). * Improved menu graphics. * Added 6 new tracks. * Revamped achievement system. * Buffed every alchemist upgrade. * Middle Alchemist can pop camo now. * Right Plasma and Right Super can pop camo now. * Buffed Tack alt. * Fixed some Bloonchipper bugs. * Fixed cancel bugs. * Fixed other bugs. Version 1.35 1.35 beta 1 was released Mar 4, 2018 with the gold release on Mar 8. This patch added the Bloonchipper tower. Changes * Added Bloonchipper. * Added new special agent, the Banana-mobile. * Added new bounty, the Destroyer of Monkeys. * Bloonchipper alt added. * Sub alt added. * Glue alt added. * Ice alt added. * Buccaneer alt added. * Engineer alt added. * Buffed Charge alt tier 3, 4, and 5. * Buffed Dartling Alt tier 5. * Added ability to the Apprentice alt tier 5, but made it cost more. * Made Monkey Sub upgrades cost less and made buffed all 5th tiers. * Added new bounty medals. * Updated some sprites. * Fixed invincible bloon bugs kinda. * Fixed other minor things. 1.35.1 - 1.35.3 * Undocumented bug fixes. Version 1.3 1.3 was released Mar 22, 2018. The biggest change was the addition of tower challenges and the "stacked" upgrade paths for towers. Additions * 10 New tower challenges. * 10 New tower upgrade paths available. * 8+ New maps. * 3+ bounties. * Flame Jets and Ring of Fire shoot faster and do more damage to shields, RoF costs less. * Max Torque blades have more PP, Blade Maelstrom is stronger and pops leads. * Sniper works differently and has been buffed. * Distraction Ninjas distract more, have more PP and can pop lead. * Crouching Monkey does more damage with each slash. * Moab Assassin does more damage and can damage bounties as well. * Moap does x2 damage and recharges faster. * Fixed Sub Blockade being destroyed by shields. * Moab Poison corrosion buffed x20 → x30. * Aircraft Carrier sends planes more often and plane darts are stronger. * All Buccaneer Upgrades shoot faster now, abilities reload faster. * Apprentice upgrades cost less and shoot faster. * Alchemist potions have a wider radius. * Spike Factory shoots 10% faster, Nebula Spikes and spike wall aren’t broken by shields. * Spike Wall pops 50% more bloons. 1.31 * Added new bounty, Blooming Bloon. * Added 6 new challenges. * Challenges now store progress and give rewards every time you beat them. * Sandbox now has splitting bloons and bounties. * In sandbox: left click to send one bloon at a time, right click to send multiple. * Fixed Clown Bloon tier 2. * Fixed LPZs. * Fixed Tracks with insta leaks. * Fixed Tower alt upgrade buttons. * Mortar challenge now possible. * Fixed some sniper targetting issues. * Fixed Moab animations. * Fixed credits. 1.31.1 * Fixed Sniper bug. * Fixed UFO freeplay bug. * Fixed ‘X’ bug. 1.31.2 * Fixed insta-leak moab class bloons on graveyard. * Fixed invincible blooming bloon spawns. * Tier 4 Clown Bloon gives rewards properly now. * Tier 4 Blooming can be fought now. * Frozen bloons cannot regen. * Glued regen bloons get popped faster (which means less lag, no horrible regrow mess). * Fixed Sun Stone sandbox. Version 1.2 1.2 was released Jan 27, 2018. It added mutliple features like 1.1, but the main addition is the new bounty mode. Additions * Added Heli pilot. * Added Bounty mode. * Added Omega river, Portal lab, Space portals, and Xtreme park. * Balance changes and bug fixes. Version 1.1 1.1 was the first major update for Bloons TDX. It was released on Dec 27, 2017. It added multiple features, maps, and is the 1st update to add new towers. It came with 2 or 3 Minor updates along with it. Additions * Added Glue gunner and ice tower. * Added Minecarts Track. * Added Challenge mode. * Fixed multiple bugs. * Multiple Balance and Cost Changes. 1.11/1.11.11 * Added 2 new maps, Shade woods and Crimson Creek. * Added 2 more challenges. * Teased Bounty Mode. Category:Trivia